


Peace-Bringer

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Joey meet up following Joey's resurrection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace-Bringer

Dick was glad when Rose decided to go elsewhere, once she had brought Joey to him. He had not thought it would be anything beyond private words about Joey's mom, the way things had gone with his dad, but still…they were things that needed privacy.

He had forgotten just how hands-on Joey really was, though, in the years since they had lost him. The instant Rose was fully out of sensory range, Joey moved close, a question in his entire body.

Dick answered it with a heartfelt sigh, and moved into the strong arms that had backed him against Slade Wilson a few times.

And he stayed there, eyes closed, as he soaked in the peace that was Joseph Wilson.


End file.
